


Daybreak Tribute

by talis13



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talis13/pseuds/talis13
Summary: Fangirl art based on the wonderful fic 'Daybreak' by Anogete. I was just uber happy to sketch the scene of Bucky glancing over his should with a smile (chapter 8 I think it was). :)





	Daybreak Tribute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anogete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anogete/gifts).



Fangirl art based on the wonderful fic 'Daybreak' by Anogete. I was just uber happy to sketch the scene of Bucky glancing over his should with a smile (chapter 8 I think it was). :)

[](https://ibb.co/cnfyY6)


End file.
